


Cold

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing Feels Like You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's okay, Cas.” Sam told him. “I'll take care of you.” Castiel nodded and burried his face in Sam's chest.</p><p> </p><p>“<i>Cold</i>.” He mumbled. Sam smiled, and ruffled his hair, as he led them to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Cas. It's gonna be okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best. Sorry. xx

* * *

 

It's winter, and the Winchesters, with Castiel were staying at Hershel's house, Dean met him on a hunt a couple years ago. It has a swimming pool, and Dean was complaining about how fun if it isn't winter.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean as he pushed the poor angel to the pool. The angel looked flabbergasted, as he tried to released Dean's hand from his head.

“Dean, _stop it_.” Sam said, shooing his brother away. Dean stuck his tongue out,

“You're no fun, Sammy! I mean, look at him! He looked like a wet puppy!”

 

Sam grabbed the angel's hands, and pulled him out from the pool. Castiel grabbed his arm, and wrapped it around his shaking body.

 

Then, Castiel looked up at him, his lips were blue, his face was paler than usual. Sam frowned, wrapping his arm tighter around him.

“It's okay, Cas.” Sam told him. “I'll take care of you.” Castiel nodded and burried his face in Sam's chest.

 

“ _Cold_.” He mumbled. Sam smiled, and ruffled his hair, as he led them to the house.

 

“I know, Cas. It's gonna be okay.”

 

“ _What_?! You're leaving your brother alone out here? How dare you!” Dean said, but chuckled and following his brother as Sam called him, “Jerk!”

 

Dean shook his head, “Yea, well. Bitch.”

 

* * *

 

“Come here, Cas. Let's get you warm up.” Sam said, patting the bed. Castiel walked up to him, and sat down on the bed.

 

“Alright, I'll get the bath ready for you. Now, undress yourself and wrapped yourself with those blanket, okay?” Castiel nodded, and stripped his trench coat off.

Sam left the bedroom quickly. He don't need to see the angel's _naked_ body.

 

“I'll get you something warm. What do you want, Cas?” Dean said, somewhere in the house.

 

“A chicken soup would be _nice_ , Dean!” Sam answered him, sending Castiel a smile as the man walked into the bathroom.

 

“'Kay! Be back later!”

 

Sam shook his head, and smiled to himself. Castiel, who stood on the doorway all the time, tapped his shoulder, pouting at him.

“It's _really_ cold, Sam.” Sam blushed as he saw the naked angel in front of him.

He nodded his head, “Well, um. The bath is ready.” Sam said. Castiel thanked him, and Sam left the room, giving the angel some privacy.

 

“Shout if you need anything!” Sam told him.

 

* * *

 

Sam was reading a book when Castiel shouted his name a few times.

“ _Sam_!”

“Coming!” Sam replied, slammed his book closed and hurriedly to the bathroom.

 

“What is it, Cas?” Sam asked, popped his head into the bathroom.

 

Castiel looked up at him. “Join me?”

 

Sam's face turned bright red, “ _W-what_?”

 

“You looked cold. You should joining me.”

“B-but—” Sam stuttered.

“ _Sam_.” Castiel whined.

 

“ _Fine_. I-I'm not taking my clothes off.” Castiel smiled, and Sam placed himself behind Castiel. Castiel snuggled closer to Sam.

 

Sam blushed furiously, he didn't know where to put his arms. Wrap it around the angel, _or_ —

The angel grabbed both his arms and placed it around his body.

 _Well, then_.

 

Sam sighed, he liked this new feeling.

He felt himself drifted to sleep, with Castiel in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Castiel sighed as he took Sam's hands and wrapped his arms around his body. He snuggled closer, listening to Sam's breathing. He felt Sam's chin rested on the top of his head and he snored softly.

Castiel smiled, and he looked up to kissed Sam's jawbone.

 

“Sleep tight, Sam.”

 

* * *

 

When Dean got home, he found the house empty.

“ _Sammy_? _Cas_?” He called out.

 

And when he got no answers, he rushed to check every rooms in the house.

 

He finally found his brother asleep with the angel in his arms. In the  _bathroom_.

Dean rolled his eyes, and closed the bathroom door carefully. He shook his head,

 

“Freaking angel and moose.”

 


End file.
